Chemistry of Love and hate (A Sonic 006 Fanfiction)
by breeze the hedgehog
Summary: strange new things are happening in soleanna where sonic and his crew currently live, -based after sonic 006- with secret parings for you to guess Elise confesses her love of sonic to Amy, the wrong person to tell,But how far will Elise go with her love? And how far will Amy go with hate And the return of cosmo? or the heart break off the loss again? I CANT DO SUMMARYS !
1. Chapter 1

a/n: yes this is what the long hiatus is on my shards of twilight, because I've actually planned this story and thought about it and yes i will update as im trying to write a few chapters at a time.  
so anyway enjoy  
(own characters included)  
**CORRECTED ERRORS IF U SPOT THEM PLZ TELL ME IN A REVIEW ****thanks**

* * *

**chapter** 1

"Sonic wait up!" miles cried as he spun his tails in a circular motion levitating his body off the ground allowing him to 'fly' certain distances,The blue hedghog was running along one of the newly repaired bridges of wave ocean soleanna, Suddenly sonic halted at one of the corners forcing tails to crash into him.

"umph"sonic said as tails crashed into him.  
"sorry" tails said as he straightened him self up and scratched the back of his neck.  
Sonic replied with a hand gesture and turned to see the setting sun on the horizon of the calm seas, he sat down on the edge of the bridge and dangled his legs off the edge.  
"Beautiful, isn't it" Sonic said gesturing tails to sit down,  
tails sat him self next to sonic, "Don't you think?" Sonic smiled and turned to tails "its one of my favourite spots, im probably here every sunset"  
Tails smiled and nodded "yeah,it's very pretty" he replied

"Ammmyyy" cream wailed snatching the large mixing bowl off the pink hedgehog, making her jolt forward.  
"Cream we have to hurry or the cake wont be ready for the dinner I made sonic!" she said snatching the bowl back off cream making the flour puff in white smokes into the air.  
Amy ran over to the kitchen side and added more flour and started beating eggs with a Wisk. Cream hurried to her side pouring in some milk.  
"No not all at once! "Amy yelled cream started to pour the milk in gradually "go sort out the cake tin" Amy ordered cream with not much patience.  
cream hurried off to the other side of the pink kitchen and started to put butter inside a small black cylinder tin.  
Amy then hurried towards cream and added the contents of her bowl into the small cylinder tin.  
"I hope we didn't forget any ingredients" cream said almost a whisper  
Amy huffed and put the little tin into the large black oven, she giggled to herself contently before taking off her oven mitts and slamming the oven door.  
"It's gonna be just perfect" Amy sighed at the thought of her and sonic eating dinner in the dining room, "you and tails can eat your lunch in the living room ok?"  
Cream just rolled her eyes and dawdled out the room.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"coming just one minute!" Amy said gushing over to the large white mirror in the hallway checking her bangs were in place, she put on her best smile and opened her small green door, her face dropped in disappointment. As before her was a tall delicate human girl with her short length hair neatly brushed adorned with white feathers and a matching silky dress.  
"Oh..." all Amy could muster out  
the princess smiled in return, Amy gestured her to come in. Cream peeped her small head out the doorway of the kitchen and squealed in delight when she saw who was at the door. " !" Cream yelled in pure delight  
Amy rolled her eyes before continuing "And what do we owe the pleasure" her face was smiling but her tone was anything but happy,  
"Oh! " Elise said in shock " um.. sonic invited me for dinner tonight at your place, I am surprised he didn't tell you " she rambled on  
"Oh he didn't but its ok I have enough food cooking to feed soleanna!" she said her voice full of pain "Which reminds me I better carry on shouldn't I" amy mumbled entering the kitchen, Elise nodded in agree meant and sighed.  
she followed cream into the lounge, "oh this is cosy" Elise said smiling to cream, she replied with a small nod and grabbed a small bunny teddy off one of the large chairs and began to cuddle it.  
Elise helped her self to one to the seats, she chose the left corner of a sofa near the window facing the television, Elise looked around the room, it was a quite large room filled with too much furniture she thought to her self.

**THUD**

"Sonic! what have I told you about kicking open my damn door!"  
Elise's heart skipped a beat when she heard that name, she knew it was silly he could never love her, though many do... He's a hedgehog for gosh sake!  
Elise closed her eyes slowly trying to calm herself,  
"Oh hey Elise glad you came" sonic gave his trademark smiles and ended it with a wink

"So what have you been up to this evening?" Elise said smiling broadly to sonic as tails and cream entered the room, cream lied down on the fluffy carpet watching the television whilst tails sat next to her crossing his legs.  
Sonic took the seat next to her, "just at wave ocean, you know looking for trouble " sonic said putting his hands behind his head yawning  
Tails broke into hysterical laughter "He was watching the sunset!"  
sonic smiled embarrassed and shamed but he didn't care,  
"its a beautiful sunset" Elise sighed "I used to go with my father when I was little and sit on the bridge and watch it set on the horizon"  
"That's exactly what we did " tails said smiling  
Cream broke into laughed from the show on the T.V though the sound was muted, Tails got up and found the remote and put the volume up.

Amy was grabbing plates from the cupboard muttering to her self darkly,why does sonic invite Elise to everything amy plans for her and sonic to do alone! she thought in her head it just wasn't fair she's a human, he was a hedgehog but she's a princess.


	2. Chapter 2

A:N/ hey so what do you think got any good criticism for me to work on to make my writing better?  
anyway expect things to get interesting

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The timer off the cooker went off,indicating the cake was rushed over to the oven and pulled the cake out and left it on the window sill to cool,she heard sonics laughter boom through the walls off her house,which made her at least she made him happy,but it'll never work for a few pushed aside her thoughts and carried on with her cooking.

Elise laughed at the blue hedgehog before her,As he told her one of his amazing was shocked at how much tails the small little kit could do,he was only eight yet he could make fix and drive things it was accidently sat on the the remote making some of the background noise in the room quieten so everyone could hear amy clattering in the kitchen.

**SMASH**

one of the pots amy was holding smashed on the floor spilling all of the vegetable contents within it,amy grumbled and bent down to pick up some of the sharp broken pot heard someone enter the room and jumped cutting herself in the process,amy squealed and ran over to the sink cleaning the wound across her the blood was off her hands she wiped her hands dry on a near by rag and then wrapped it around her hand,she turned to see sonic staring at her.  
"Are you alright amy?"sonic said  
Amy nodded and grabbed a brush to start sweeping up the rest of the mess on the floor,sonic grabbed the brush off her.  
"I will brush it up,amy"he said again smiling "is it deep?"he asked  
amy looked at sonic with confusion written on her face, Sonic then gestured towards he wounded hand. Amy's face lit up in realisation,  
"No I don't think its too deep" she said unwinding the rag rapped around her ungloved hand, she was shocked at how much blood had actually seeped through the rag. Sonic looked at Amy with a worried hint in his eyes but the same smile was on his face as he said "here let me look at it" sonic took Amy's wounded hand and looked at it carefully.  
"I think this needs to be checked before it gets infected" sonic said  
Amy glanced at the oven, Sonic knew what she was implying.  
"But I'll help you cook first" he smiled and gave her a thumbs up

"I wonder what's taking sonic so long" Tails said  
Elise nodded " yes maybe I should check to see everything is alright" Elise said quite formally  
Elise got up from the leather sofa gracefully and almost glided out the room into the kitchen, " is everything okay" Elise asked politely while glancing at sonic holding Amy's.  
Sonic let go of his grip on her hand and scratched the back of his neck and rocked on his heels,  
"Um I'm just helping Amy cook she has hurt her hand" He said smiling once again  
"do you want me to take a look at your hand" Elise said while trying to grasp hold of Amy's hand  
"No." Amy said in a cold tone and jerked back before going to check her cake in the oven.  
Elise's eyes clearly stated she was hurt, She glanced at sonic once before gliding out of the small pink kitchen.

Tails noticed Elise slumping back into the couch with a sorrowful face.  
"Hey whats wrong?" Tails asked  
Elise looked at him and smiled "Nothing"  
Tails nodded and sat down next to cream again,giving Elise another chance to glance around the saw a peculiar flower,which seemed to be nearly in was a little note on it saying cosmo,Elise got up and walked over to the window ledge where it was in a pot.  
She picked it up and studied it carefully,Tails glanced up and saw elise holding his flower,his eyes went wide.  
"ELISE"he yelled,making the princess jump and drop the flower smashing the pot it was in and making the soil stain the beige carpet.  
Tails eyes went wide with both anger and fear, " LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE" Tails screamed and drop down to the floor where the debris of the pot and flower lay,sobbing uncontrollably.  
Elise backed away "I'm so sorry ta-"she started "No!" he cut her off "This was all i had left of her, Of COSMO" He got up angrily and pointed at her,"and you,you destroyed it" he said monotonously  
cream walked over to tails and tried to console him,  
"Tails im so so sorry" she said

Sonic rushed into the room, "Woah, there tails" he said walking over to him.  
he caught sight of cosmos flower smashed,Sonic knew the story behind this flower, even when amy touched it tails went mad never mind smash it.  
Elise caught Sonic's calm smiling face drop into one of pure anger,  
"Why did you do it elise?"sonic said  
"I..."she tried  
"No you touched it!"tails growled  
Amy came into the room "hey whats goin on here?" she asked before seeing the smashed cosmo flower on the floor,  
"Elise broke cosmo's flower" Cream said in a whisper before leaving the room forgetting her teddy.  
Tails dropped to his knees again sobbing onto the flower,tears upon tears trickled down his face and dropped onto the soil and flower.  
"I'm so so sorry tails"Elise stuttered tears brimming cheeks bright red.  
Elise was sure she saw a sly smirk come upon amy's face before she said "Elise, that's cosmo's flower, the only thing tails has and Will ever have of cosmo"  
as soon as amy finished that sentence Miles prower sobbed harder.

**Don't cry tails**

Tails wiped his eyes and looked at the flower,it seemed to be glowing green slightly,he rubbed his eyes again.


	3. Chapter 3

A:N/Ooh things have got interesting has cosmo returned?

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**T**ails wasn't even aware of his surroundings anymore it all seemed to of faded away the only thing in his line of vision was the glowing green plant, And that Voice Cosmos voice, a pang of heart ache hit him cold as he thought of her.

**Tails,...**

the voice he missed so much, The person he grieved of for years. Tails sobbed harder, even though his eyes where clenched shut he still managed to see a blinding light.  
He didn't dare open his eyes, but he felt someone kneel before him and gently grasp his arm and held his hand.  
He opened his eyes to see a small green little seedrian looking up at him with her sparkling blue eyes blushing slightly, All he could do was stare.  
"C,Cosmo?" Tails stuttered the seedrian smiled in response and pulled him in a tight embrace.  
"I'm so sorry" Tails wailed his heart out sobbing on her shoulder  
he then pulled away and grabbed her shoulders and looked at her in her tear brimmed blue eyes,  
"Cosmo,.. I LOVE YOU" Tails blushed uncontrollably  
Cosmo stared at him, tails looked at the floor ashamed at his words. But then she grabbed his face gently and then placed her lips onto his.  
Cosmo pulled away and cuddled tails, the small kits awareness pulled back into reality as he saw everyone's eyes gazing onto both of them jaws dropped.  
"I love you too tails" she smiled and loosened her tight embrace only for miles to tighten it again.  
"Cosmo?" Sonic said kneeling before them and smiled at her  
Amy mirrored sonic and then pulled Cosmo into a embrace.

Elise and cream just stood there silently looking at the four people before them, Then cream sat on the floor and joined in the hugging session.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

it had been several hours since Cosmo had returned, And tails and Cosmo where now inseparable.  
Elise smiled looking at them too sitting at the dining table about to dig into their deserts, She then wondered to her self.  
What did that young little fox get up too.

A/N: yes this chapter is extremely short I sincerely apologize but I will make it up too you some how :3


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: hey guys im back and im sorry for the long wait and im going to do a long chapter to make up for the short one  
So enjoy  
and review plz

sorry if there are lots of mistakes my laptop is playing up im trying to Fix them

* * *

Chapter 4

Cream sat beaming away at the princess sat next to her,clearly idolizing her,making Amy very jealous so she decided to look at sonic who was just playing with his food,staring at tails and cosmo. Cream was just sat staring at tails, tails hadn't been speaking to her as much since cosmo came she was feeling a weird emotion mix through her sadness and happiness she was happy because tails was finally happy again,it was just her whole day had been turned upside down but she didn't care , Amy was depressed so as soon as she scraped the last vegetable from her plate,she silently stood up and walked out of the room, Cream watched amy walk out the room,and decided to follow her as she too was secretly unhappy but decided to still act happy, she saw the pink hedgehog walk up the fluffy pink carpeted stairs with a creak on the last ran up the stairs and followed amy into her once again pink room,the whole room was pink except from her bed cover which was ironically red.

"What's wrong amy?"she asked  
"nothing"amy replied face planting her soft silky bed.  
Cream sat on the bed and crossed her legs cocking her head to the right letting one ear flop over her eye as she said "Is this because of Sonic?"  
amy turned onto her back and sat up, and looked at cream and nodded.  
"Sonic does like you" she said smiling "im sure of it" then Cream let out a sigh and floped off the bed and trailed out of the pink and red room. Cream made her way down the stairs and bounced off the last step then collected her teddy of the side and went into the living room.

Meanwhile in the dining room,  
"So Elise your a princess"  
Elise nodded and smiled before shoveling another piece of cake into her mouth.

Soon after everyone had ate almost everything and sat slouching in their chairs clearly full of the meal they just had,Sonic kept glancing around the room.  
"Hey,wheres amy?"He asked  
Cream entered the room trailing her teddy on the floor behind her and replied "Shes in her room" and took a small glance at tails and then exited the room broke from his embrace which he and Cosmo were in,and looked over the chair to see Cream sit down in the living room couch and let out a mighty sigh. "I feel like Cream has been avoiding me" He said aloud scratching his ear,  
"Huh why would you say that?"Sonic asked  
Tails shrugged and pushed himself off the chair and went into the living room, Sonic stood up and rocked on his heels once and scratched his nose before saying, "Um, i think i'll go check on amy"  
Elise and Cosmo nodded,Sonic dashed out of the room and knocked a vase over in the process.  
"so.."Elise started but was cut off by sonic's loud footsteps up the stairs.

Sonic pushed open the bedroom door to revel a Pink hedgehog lying on her bed with her face in the pillow,  
"Whats wrong amy" he said sitting sideways on the bed next to her  
"Nothing" Sonic thought he heard her say because the her mouth was covered by a pillow which she was lying face first on.  
"I know there is something wrong amy,I know when something is wrong because your my best friend" He winced slightly realizing that sounded quite cheesy,  
Amy rolled onto her back and propped her self up by her elbows, "Sonic ya should tell me if your inviting people down for dinner" She said letting her anger slightly rise.  
"But you made enough food..."he started trying to be positive  
"But that's not the point,you always running off or changing your plans with ELISE"she yelled and then covered her mouth realizing what she said,she jumped off the bed and ran out of the room.  
Sonic heard her faint footsteps patter down the stairs and heard her go out the door and slam it behind her in the stood and left the room creeping down the stairs and trying to be quiet as he left the house,he was nearly out the door when..  
"Where are you going mister sonic?"Cream asked quietly acknowledging he was trying to sneak out.  
"Im goin finding amy"he replied nodding at her once and silently sped down the path of the garden heading to soleanna city.


End file.
